


Means The World

by imjustalongfortheride



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Kidnapping, Mild hurt, Okay I’ll Stop Now Ye Get It, not that graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustalongfortheride/pseuds/imjustalongfortheride
Summary: basically team avatar’s kids are kidnapped, oop.i’m talking izumi, bumi, lin and yue (who is sokka and suki’s daughter)
Relationships: Katara/Aang, Maiko - Relationship, Sokka/Suki, Sukka - Relationship, Zuko/Mai, kataang
Comments: 27
Kudos: 26





	1. Them

**Author's Note:**

> Imma just clarify real quick  
> Zuko, Mai and Izumi  
> Katara, Aang, Bumi, Kya and Tenzin  
> Toph, Lin and Suyin  
> Sokka, Suki, Yue, Koda, Miiko and Ave  
> Alright, here we go eek.

The night was dark. Not a creak or a whimper could be heard. 

The Firelord and Lady slept peacefully arms intertwined. The young princess a few feet down the hall from them, sleeping soundly, safely. 

It made it easy for them the slip in.  


As silently as the night around them. They swiftly made their way down the bright, ornate gold halls of the palace. 

Soon, they were outside the Princess’ door. A muffled click could be heard as the door opened. 

They paused, listening, not only to the silent breaths through the open door and the sleeping child, but of the shallow breathing of her parents down the hall 

They crept inside, the room was dark, the large bed in the centre taking up the majority of the room. 

The girls ember eyes shot open and a hand covered her mouth. 

In a drowsy confusion she began thrashing her legs wildly, her weeping screams muffled.  


They wrapped her up tightly in their arms, positioning themselves on the window ledge, waiting. 

The princess, shook her head and waved her legs, catching a stray chair, sending it clattering to the floor. 

Their head snapped in the direction of the Firelords chambers, muffled speech between the parents was heard, then frantic footsteps. 

They jumped, soaring through the air, landing softly on a war balloon, sailing silently into the night.  


The Firelord burst into his daughters chambers, hand aflame. 

Scattered sheets and a fallen chair were all the remained 

“Izumi!” he cried, rushing to the window, looking down and around 

Zuko turned to face Mai, sheer horror etched in both of their faces 

“Izumi” he breathed, her name crushing his soul and stirring something deep within him. 

Something unlike anything he’d ever experienced. 

They huffed with effort as they reached the temple, high in the clouds. 

Cautiously, they looked around, any sky bison would surely alert the Master in the target home. 

Just as silently as before they snuck around the midnight hour, reaching the door and silently sliding it open. 

The Avatar in Ba Sing Se there wasn’t a more perfect time to enact the plan. Just his sleeping wife and daughter in the open room, neither was their target. Creeping around the room, barely stopping or stalking they found themselves in a short hallway, four rooms on either side. 

Suddenly, a noise cut through the silent night, a soft snoring from the room second on the right.

They pulled back the door to reveal the Avatar’s eldest. 

They smirked, creeping into the room and snatching the boy with immeasurable ease compared to the Fire Princess. 

Even as they sprinted down the mountain the boy stayed sleeping. 

No one would know what they had just done, not until morning come. 

The Chief of Police was tricky. They knew she was blind, but could see better than anyone. They knew they must be careful. 

Slinking through the alley outside the Beifong Estate, carefully choosing a window, whichever child’s room they landed in was the child they would take. 

The hook made a sharp cling as it hit the rim of the window ledge, and they scaled the walls with experienced ease.  


Landing softly in the room of the eldest Beifong daughter. 

They sighed silently in relief as they saw the sleeping girl in the brightly lit room.

The girls eyes opened slowly, and she sat up sharply. They paused briefly making eye contact with the stern looking child. 

She cocked an eyebrow and began stomping her feet on the ground. Sending cascading rocks all around the room. 

They quickly lunged at her, knocking her back into her bed, wrapping their titanium wires around the young Earthbender. 

She screamed loudly. 

Their head snapped over their shoulder, waiting for the Police Chief to come through the door. They heard her, sitting up, complaining. 

They grinned, gripping the girl and whipping her out the window and down the dewey street. 

Leaving nothing behind them, except the echo of the girls screams.

The final stop of the night was the small Earth Kingdom Island off the coast of Chin Village. They landed swiftly, creeping up the cobbled street. 

Soon they were standing outside the humble home of two of the greatest non bending warriors of the century.  
A dim light could be seen from inside and they paused assessing their odds.

They crept up the stairs into the home sliding open the front door. They looked around the dark room, spotting flights of stairs going up and down in the home. 

One room across from them had its door slightly open. 

In the room lay the warriors, innocently wrapped in each others embrace. A small boy lay sleeping on his fathers chest. 

They scowled at the sight quickly turning and continuing the search. 

Downstairs they found the eldest child’s room. Finally. 

The crept inside the open door, eyes never leaving the girl sleeping in front of them. 

She turned over they froze. Swiftly clamping their arms over her mouth and hoisting her over their shoulder. 

They vanished as quickly as they had arrived, leaving the rest of the family to lie in wait, for what the morning would bring. 

As they soared through the air they grinned, sighing in victory as the sun began to rise. 

They turned to face their tiny and frightened hostages. 

Their grin widened 

“Don’t worry children” they sneered “You’re in good hands”


	2. The Dust Clears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest i’m not the biggest fan of this chapter but i guess it’s necessary! hope ye enjoy!

How quickly a morning can go from normal to the most horrible thing one has ever experienced.  


Sokka bounced down the stairs, energetically. Overly ready for whatever the new day was going to throw at him 

“Yue” he called, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he turned into his eldest’s room. 

His eyes widened as they were met an empty bed, and sheets scattered unnervingly across the floor 

“Yue?” he called again, examining the window, the closet, the bathroom, Ave’s room and Miiko’s room.  


He sped up the stairs frantically looking around, Suki shot him an odd glance 

“Sokka?” she asked, placing a spoon of food in Ave’s mouth. “Sokka what’s wrong?” she called after him. 

“Yue!” Sokka called, bursting through the front door calling into the village. He rested on the banister outside as Suki joined his side 

“Sokka what’s wrong?” she asked sternly, gently pulling his face up so his eyes met hers. 

Sokka looked up at her, tears streaming from his eyes as he met hers 

“Yue, she’s gone” 

Toph begrudgingly slid open the door into Lin’s room 

“Lin” she called “What’s wrong?” 

She waited for a response, but suddenly realised that Lin wasn’t in the room. She darted to the window landing into the rain beaten street

“Lin!” she cried, racing down the street. 

She reached the end of the street, there was no one, the night was silent, but uneasy. 

Toph’s eyes widened in realisation and she turned, racing back into her home, racing to Suyin’s room and throwing open the door

“Suyin?” she called 

“Mom?” Suyin groaned softly 

“Come here” Toph asked 

Suyin slowly slipped out from her covers and approached her mother, who to her surprise wrapped her arms around the girl and held her in her arms 

“Mommy what’s wrong?” Suyin asked softly

Toph shook her head as tears crept from her eyes. 

Katara was briskly shaken awake by Kya. 

“Mom, mom” Kya cried 

“Mmh” Katara groaned 

“Mom, Bumi’s gone” 

Katara opened her eyes at this 

Kya was upset, eyes wide and confused, she was scared 

Katara sat up and looked around. The house was bright and quiet, oddly quiet. 

Katara shook off the uneasy feeling and stood up, hoisting Kya into her arms. 

“I’m sure he’s around here somewhere, he’s probably just playing hide and find” Katara said, smiling weakly, her time unconvincing. 

Katara moved through the house room by room. Her and Aang’s room was empty, Kya’s room was empty, Tenzin’s room was empty, and most dishearteningly so was Bumi’s. 

“Why would Bumi hide from us?” Kya half giggled

“I don’t know” Katara hummed, trailing off “Maybe he went for a walk?” 

Kya shook her head 

“You’re right he would’ve asked” Katara agreed, a tight knot beginning to form in her chest. 

“Maybe dad’s back?” Kya guessed 

Katara shook her head 

“Appa’s not here” Katara sighed glancing out the window, pitting Kya on the ground. 

The Air accolades were beginning to emerge from there homes. Katara watched as many men and women made their ways to the markets or the stables. 

“Kya, go ask around ask if anyone has seen your brother” 

Kya nodded and set off down to the town. 

Katara sat down and began writing a letter. Soon after Kya had left a messenger hawk flew in through the open window. Katara raised an eyebrow, the Fire Nation insignia catching her eye.  


She walked towards the bird and pulled out the paper from its pouch. She unfolded the scroll where a letter addressing her was clumsily written 

“Dear Master Katara,  
The Firelord requests you and Avatar Aang’s presence at the Fire Nation Capitol City as soon as possible. We are sure The Avatar is busy but we must regretfully inform you that Princess Izumi was kidnapped along with Lin Beifong and your niece, Yue. We fear that the kidnappers may have targeted one of your children along with everyone else’s but hope both Bumi and Kya are home and safe. We fear for what the kidnappers desire in stealing the children. The Firelord hopes that by reuniting the group of parents you all will be able  
to bring the children home together  
The Firelord hopes you will receive this message and arrive with haste. He suggests bringing your children with you. He has already informed Chief Beifong, The Avatar, Councilman Sokka and Suki of the situation. They are all in similar ones and are on their way to the Fire Nation. We hope we will see you there with them.  
The Fire Sages in Behalf Of Firelord Zuko” 

Katara felt her knees turn to jelly, almost crumbling beneath her weight. There was no denying that Bumi had been taken along with them. She heard the letter crinkle as it hit the floor. 

“Mom?” Kya asked 

Katara cleared the building tears from her throat  


“We’re going to the Fire Nation” Katara said 

Kya raised an eyebrow 

“Why?” she asked 

A year fell from Katara’s eye 

“Mom?” Kya asked, concern stabbing through her tone 

“Kya” Katara began facing her daughter “Bumi was taken, he’s gone” 

Kya froze, her eyes widening and mouth gaping slightly 

After what felt like years of silence Kya spoke 

“Is that why we’re going to the fire nation?” she asked 

Katara nodded 

“I should go pack my things” Kya said obligingly

“Good girl” Katara said, her tone quivering. 

When Kya disappeared into her room, Katara burst into tears, her worst fear coming crashing down on her all at once, her worst nightmare unfolding before her very eyes. 

Zuko sent his guards out to scour the city, but it was useless. Izumi was long gone, and he’d only been second behind her. He heard her scream, heard her cry for his help, but in the end he wasn’t there. 

Zuko was surprised when Sokka’s messenger hawk landed at the hawk house 

“Hawky?” Zuko asked when he sat the bird who cawed welcomely 

Zuko pulled the parchment from the birds pouch and read the simple message slowly 

“Dear Zuko,  
Yue was kidnapped last night. We heard Lin was as well and are fearing for the worst. If it’s okay with you we’re making our way over to you now with Toph and Suyin.  
Sokka”

“Oh no” Zuko muttered

Zuko made his way back into the palace meeting with the advisors and Fire Sages. He ordered them to send word of the kidnappings to Aang and Katara, almost certain one of their children were taken as well. This was almost certainly not random, the children were targeted, that was blatantly clear to almost everyone. 

With each passing hour Zuko grew more and more frustrated. Unsure of where to begin in finding his daughter. He knew he’d be able to figure it out when his friends arrive. Despite this he still felt the quiet rage seep through his skin. His servants steered clear of him, keeping to themselves, the palace was silent, unsettlingly quiet. 

Zuko returned to his chambers, Mai sat in silence. She’d been that way, catatonic since Izumi was taken 

“Yue and Lin were taken last night as well” Zuko said. 

There was no reply, he knew she wasn’t listening. 

“It’s most likely a coordinated attack on us” He continued, pacing around the room 

She looked up and him then back down at nothing

“I promise you, I’ll find her, we’ll find all of them” Zuko comforted placing a hand on his wife’s shoulder “I’ll find her if I have to die for it, I’ll find her” 

Mai placed her hand on top of his 

“Please don’t die” She muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m honestly so thrilled people are actually liking reading this as much as i am writing this! i just thought i should clarify that i haven’t watched all of lok but i know most of what happens if my take on the gaangs parenting styles is different from that i’m sorry but well i tried, again thank you so much for reading and hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie, kinda vibing with this chapter, it’s kinda boring but again, necessary, I promise it’ll get more juicy from now on, enjoy :)

The sun was setting peacefully, creating a symphony of oranges and reds in the darkening sky as the boat drifted into the bustling docks. Drowsy travellers and sea legged sailors hopped off chatting cheerily. 

Three weary adults stepped off the boat onto the cold concrete of the dock. 

Sokka stretched and groaned when they landed 

“Feels good to be on solid ground” He muttered softly, stretching his arms out and doing a few squats. 

Suki raised an eyebrow. 

Toph continued walking, Suyin following behind obediently. 

Sokka cocked his own eyebrow at this. Mentally making a note to check on her later, but for now, he simply shrugged. 

“Let’s go” He said, picking Miiko up as the family made their way up the dock. 

Zuko paced about the throne room most of the day. Often stopping in between laps of the room to punch the wall, smash something or set something on fire. 

He was midway through showing the wall what he’s got when a guard hesitantly knocked at the door 

“What!?” Zuko cried 

“Your Highness, uh, they’re here” the guard gulped 

“Send then in” Zuko ordered, reaching for his shirt and pulling it back on over his head. 

Toph was first through the door, followed closely by Suyin, then Sokka and Suki. 

“Welcome” Zuko greeted harshly as they all sat around the table. Zuko returned to his pacing momentarily before facing the group. 

“Sokka have you heard anything from Katara or Aang?” he asked 

Sokka shook his head 

“None of us have” He answered 

Zuko pinched his chin. 

“I suppose we should get into it” he sighed 

He looked around at the group. 

All looking uncharacteristically desperate, hopeless. He sighed grimly. 

Eyes darted around the room in the silence that followed. Each of them waiting for the someone to say something, anything, suggest a plan or a lead, anything. 

All heads turned slowly to face a sudden but muffled commotion taking place outside. Someone was yelling, roaring, marching through the palace. 

The heavy doors of the room were thrown open and there stood an enraged Katara, Kya standing nervously at her side. 

“Well?” she asked. 

Everyone stared at her. Then around at everyone else in the room, bar Toph of course, who remained brooding at the floor. 

Katara sighed, she was annoyed 

“Sokka?” she asked, Sokka gulped 

“Yeah?” he replied, his voice breaking slightly. 

She gestured wildly to Kya, then to him. 

He cocked an eyebrow 

“What?” he whispered 

“There in the gardens being watched day some guards” Suki answered 

Katara groaned rolling her eyes at her brother 

“At least I know someone in this room has brains, and maybe we could find our children, y’know if people wanted to do that. Because it seems to me like you’re all sitting here in silence instead of actually doing something!” Katara complained entering the room and sitting down. 

“You got here fast” Zuko commented 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Katara snapped “Does anyone know anything about what’s happening?” 

The group remained silent, Katara scoffed

“No one saw anything” Sokka mumbled. 

“Zuko?” Katara asked 

“Well, I” Zuko stammered 

“Did you see anything?” Katara pressed 

“No! I was to late!” Zuko cried. Collapsing back into a seated position. 

Katara sighed heavily. 

“Is Aang coming?” she asked 

“He’s probably on his way” Toph muttered 

Aang has been in Ba Sing Se for the past few weeks, ironing out deals with The Earth Kingdom Government. The new place for the Air Nomads to thrive would be a place off the coast of Republic City, a haven for all those who wished to follow Air Nomad culture, Air Temple Island. 

The days were long, meetings and all that, Tenzin was often bored most of the time, but Aang felt it was important he be there. With him being the only other Airbender in the world. 

It was around midday when he got the news 

“Avatar Aang” a timid secretary said, sticking his head through the door. The speaker he had disrupted was less than pleased at the whole ordeal. Aang smirked, slightly amused at the mans growing frustration 

“Sir, there’s a message for you, they say it’s urgent” 

Aang stood immediately 

“Sorry Councilman I’ll be back in a moment” Aang said, motioning to Tenzin. Who followed him out obediently. 

Once outside the secretary handed him the scroll. Aang raised an eyebrow. There were very few people who still delivered messages this way, one of them being the Firelord, but what would Zuko want? 

He opened the worn document and began reading. Tenzin watched as the colour slowly drained from his face, and he stumbled slowly backwards resting against the door. 

“Sir?” the secretary asked “Are you alright?” 

Aang shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut, willing what he had read to be false. Desperately trying to deceive himself. This couldn’t be true, it just couldn’t. 

“Cancel all the meetings for the rest of the day, the week” Aang ordered weakly, his tone unsteady, his voice hoarse. 

The secretary gave a slow nod before rushing off to do the Avatar’s task 

Tenzin gripped his fathers robes 

“Dad, what happened?” Tenzin asked

Aang shook his head 

“Come along Tenzin” he said, tone thick with emotion, pushing off the wall. Marching away from Tenzin.

“Dad?!” Tenzin cried, racing alongside his fathers long strides 

Aang faced his son, a stray tear escaping from his eye. 

Tenzin’s eyes widened. 

“We have to go” Aang said clearly. 

And without another the word, Tenzin followed Aang. Out of the building and onto Appa. Soaring swiftly through the skies, the silence saying more than words ever could.


	4. Captives

Lin examined her cage. Wood, clever. She sighed, collapsing back into her crouched position. 

She looked around the room. Around the prison. Around her the others were in similar cages. Impossible to escape through bending. Although that wasn’t a huge problem. 

Lin was the only bender captured. 

Bumi kept sighing loudly, whistling, banging his cage, and telling pitiful jokes. 

“Hey guys” Bumi called, Lin rolled her eyes “Guys what do you call a flying lemur with small ears?”

The girls looked up at him. Yue shrugged her shoulders weakly. 

His wide smiled faded slowly. 

“Dang it! I forgot the punchline” he cursed. Punching the air and lying flat on his back 

Lin smirked slightly at his failure. As much as she found him annoying. He was slightly keeping the morale up, slightly. 

“You call it a deaf flying lemur” Yue croaked from her cell 

Bumi sat up. Thumping his hand off of his temple, as if that answer was obvious. 

“That’s it!” he cried 

Lin’s eyes continued moving around the spacious hall they were confined to. There had to be a way out. She kicked at the bars. 

“Grrr” she grunted. Putting her whole weight into pushing at what she thought was the door “Damn it” 

She sighed in her defeat. 

“There’s no point” Bumi sighed “Trust me, I’ve tried” 

Lin scowled famously at him. 

“Pity no one here is a waterbender” Lin scoffed.

“It’s not our fault” Izumi scolded. Her first time speaking since they’d arrived at the prison. 

“Or a firebender” Lin jabbed. 

Bumi glanced from girl to girl. 

“Okay, it’s cool we’re all friends here. Just all trying to escape, as a team” He coaxed, smiling widely.

“Oh my spirits Bumi, shut it” Lin scolded 

Bumi sat up onto his calves. 

“Hey, I’m the oldest!” 

Lin scoffed amusedly 

“As if that gives you any merit for leadership” Lin teased coldly.

Izumi rolled her eyes. 

“Why are we fighting?” Izumi asked 

“Ask him” Lin sneered. Shooting a finger through the bars and over towards Bumi’s cell. 

Bumi rolled his eyes, returning to his starfish position on the floor. 

“Whatever” he grumbled. 

They smiled gleefully. Overly amused at the bickering children in the cells above. 

“Oh children” they said. Emerging from the shadows. 

Yue gasped when they appeared. Lin’s expression hardened and her fists tightened. 

“There’s no point in your childish bickering, children” they chuckled. 

“Who are you?” Lin asked. Pressing her face up against the bars, knuckles whitening as they tightened around the thick wood. 

“That’s none of your concern” they smirked. Happy with the towering upper hand. 

Lin rattled the bars. Howling in anger. 

“You have great spirit Young Beifong” they taunted.

“I’ll show you spirit!” Bumi cried. Shooting a wad of spit at them. 

The gooey slob landed a mere few metres from where they stood. 

Izumi’s face dropped in disgust. 

Yue turned away. 

They chuckled unnervingly. Silencing the headstrong captives. 

“What do you want?” Izumi asked 

They continued laughing. 

“Why are you keeping us here?” Bumi cried 

Their laughter only grew in volume.

They were cackling now, head thrown back in menacing joy. 

“Shush” Yue shrieked. 

Their laughter stopped abruptly. They locked eyes with the youngest prisoner. 

Yue’s jaw trembled. Her hands so unsteady she could barely move them. 

“That was rude” they said coldly. An icy tone, that seeped into your soul and wrapped around your heart.

They cleared their throat warmly and smiled.

Turning their attention to the other children. 

“Do you children wish, to eat?” they asked 

The children were silent, choking on their own fear.

“Well?” They roared, smashing their fist against the wall. 

“Yes” Izumi answered quietly. Looking around at the rest of the kids. 

They sighed. 

“Good” 

They turned to leave. Slowly being consumed by the darkness of the hall. 

“I’ll see you all later” they sneered. 

They had been gone for a few minutes now, but none of the children spoke. No one even moved. Not for a while, not until the children were sure that they were gone. 

“Well, they’re creepy” Bumi stated. 

Yue raised her finger to her lips and shook her head. 

Bumi mimicked her action. 

“Sorry” he whispered. 

“What was that even about?” Lin asked 

“It was a test” Izumi answered simply. 

All three turned in unison to give her the biggest stink eye ever experienced. 

“What?” Izumi shrugged “It was pretty obvious, you were all to riled up to notice” 

Lin shook her head 

“Why would they test us?” She asked 

Izumi opened her mouth to answer 

“Why do we keep calling it ‘they’?” Bumi asked, cutting off Izumi. His voice barely above a whisper. 

Izumi shrugged 

“I’m not sure” she answered. “Why do we Lin?” 

Lin pinched the bridge of her nose. Shaking her head. 

“Back to this test” she sighed “Izumi, how did you know it was a test?” 

“They were trying to see how frustrated they could make us” Izumi explained 

“Pfft, pretty damn frustrated” Bumi quipped, to no reaction 

“Maybe they’re trying to intimidate us. One by one, that’s why they scared Yue?” Izumi guessed “But I’m still not sure, we’ll have to wait till they come back again” 

“To see if they’re really testing us?” Lin added 

“Let’s just wait and see” Bumi sighed. Sick of the talk of tests. 

He waved his hands around nonchalantly. 

“Moving on, does anybody have any news?” he asked 

Lin and Izumi stared at him in utter disbelief. 

“What is you guys’ problem!” Bumi cried “Its called raising morale? Ever heard of it?” 

Lin returned this statement with an exaggerated facepalm. 

Hours passed of mindless chatter from Bumi.  
Impatient banging.  
Bitter tears and small arguments. 

Until they returned. 

Yue sat up, almost sensing them. 

“Well, well” they chuckled 

Lin scowled when they emerged. 

They tutted condescendingly. 

“Now, now, now” they scolded lightheartedly. Shaking their head, presenting food from behind their back. 

“Is that any way to treat your waiter?” they sneered 

“Wow” Bumi said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “You did the bare minimum” 

Izumi paired the statement with a short slow clap.

They shook their head. Chuckling slightly 

“Do you wanna eat or not?” they asked 

The children looked around at each other. Trying to gage the others answers. 

“Sure” Izumi answered 

They proceeded to walk around to each of the cages. 

Handing each child a hard and crumbling piece of bread. 

“Well?” they said. Once each child had savaged the stale delicacy. 

When no one replied, they tutted once more.

“So disrespectful” they sighed. Returning to their lonesome observation. 

The children shared baffled looks. The small dose of bread not even beginning to yield the gnawing hunger in their stomachs. 

The room had gradually gotten darker, dimmer. Muted oranges and yellows shining in through blind windows. Windows that were to high above the prisoners to be of any use. 

“We need to seriously start thinking of an escape plan” Izumi muttered. Breaking the hour long silence the group had going. 

“I’m fresh out” Bumi yawned. Shifting comfortably in his space. 

“Good to know” Lin grumbled. 

“Seriously” Izumi sighed. 

Lin sat up. Suddenly alert. Removing a shard of sharped metal from her blouse. 

“You had that the whole time?” Bumi cried. Sitting up, mouth agape 

“Yup” Lin smirked. 

“Why didn’t you do anything until now?” Izumi asked 

“Cause they’d see us?” Lin stated. Rolling her eyes at the obviousness of her plan. 

“Well, get cutting woman!” Bumi urged. 

After 30 odd minutes Lin Beifong stood free outside her cage. 

She stretched in delight. Gleefully trotting around to Izumi’s cage to start the process anew. 

“Lin no!” Izumi ordered. Punching her hands through the bars to stop Lin from cutting. “Just go get help!” 

Lin nodded. 

She crept silently through the prison. 

Well, was it a prison? The more she moved through it the less certain of that she became. 

It was a building, filled with nothing but hollowed halls and scattered cages. Long wooden and metal rooms. 

Rooms that seemed specially designed to hold different kinds of benders. Lin shuddered at the thought of thousands of benders locked in theses cells and continued on. 

Now was not the time to be investigating. 

The place was a maze. Winding corridors that lead nowhere, stairs that hit ceiling and walls that played with you mind. 

If she couldn’t find her way out she definitely wasn’t finding her way back to her fellow prisoners. 

Lin sighed. 

Collapsing into a ball on the floor. It was pitch dark at this stage. Nothing around her but inky blacks and greys. 

Lin rubbed her eyes. 

“I’ll just continue in the morning” she thought. 

When she pulled her hands down from her eyes, she did a double take. 

There was a light, from the other side of the room, gradually getting brighter. 

She stood, a hand shielding her eyes from the blinding bright that was reaching out to her. Oh, it literally was reaching out to her. 

She turned to run but a firm hand grabbed her shoulder and roughly turned her to face the person it belonged to. 

It was them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school sucks, i have like 5 exams this week, anyway. i really enjoyed writing this chapter! hope you all enjoyed reading it as well! and once again thank you for reading!!!


	5. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey dudes, sorry for the short chapter today! i am extremely tired, but do love this chapter, oop. so anyway. I hope ye enjoy!!!

The boy ran up the steps of the palace. A single piece of parchment waving in his hands.

He reached the gate slowly to a visible speed. His destination in sight, when suddenly a staff blocked his path. 

“Hold up” A guard commanded. Standing in front of the boy as he stopped at his feet. 

The boy skilfully ducked under the guards and into the palace walls. 

Racing through the courtyard and clambering up the set of stairs to the door. 

“I have an urgent message for Councilman Sokka!” he cried.

The guard cocked an eyebrow. 

“It’s urgent!” the boy said. Shaking the letter in the guards face. 

“Alright kid. Now isn’t the time for practical jokes” the guard said sternly. 

The kid rolled his eyes and shot through the door. 

The guard stood flustered for a moment before giving chase. 

The boy ran down the halls. Expertly avoiding collisions and tumbles. 

When he was sure the guard was off his tail. He skidded to a halt. Walking around the palace, looking for someone. 

The strangest things happen to him. He chuckled lightly at the day he’d had so far. 

Almost captured for stealing, he’d ran into an alley. He stood panting when a voice called from behind him. 

“I need you to do me a favour” the voice said. Cool and confident. 

The boy scoffed 

“And why would I do that?” he asked 

“Because I’ll pay you” they said calmly 

The boy pondered the offer for a moment. 

“How much?” he asked 

“200 Yuans” they said 

“250” the boy raised. 

“I’m not bargaining” the voice said coldly.

The boy nodded 

“What do you need?” he asked 

“I need you to deliver a message” the voice said. 

A gloved hand emerged from the shadows, all skin covered. A small piece of parchment in their hand. 

“To?” the boy asked. Hesitantly reaching out to grab the paper. 

“Councilman Sokka and his wife.” they said. In their other hand they held out the money. 

The boy toke the money and the paper. 

“They’re at the Firelord’s palace” the voice explained “Get it to them, say it’s urgent, you’re help is appreciated” 

The boy nodded, stuffing the money in his pocket and running off. 

He turned round the corner and walked smack into someone. 

“Sorry” a mans voice said. 

The boy looked up. His eyes widening 

“Are you Sokka?” he asked 

Sokka nodded 

“Oh great” the boy grinned “I’m Zhen. A weird man asked me to give you this letter. Well, I’m not to sure on whether it was a man or not, but they said it was urgent” 

Sokka nodded as the rambling boy shoved a letter into his hands. 

“Uh, thank you?” Sokka said 

“No problem” the boy said. Turning and sprinting down the hall. 

Sokka unfolded the letter carefully and began reading. 

“Dear Councilman Sokka, Representative Suki,  
This message has been written in your daughter’s blood. Don’t worry, she wasn’t harmed badly. She obeys me now. I must admit, you’ve raised an excellent girl” 

Sokka felt his entire essence crumble. 

“Suki” he called. His voice quaking as tears pricked his eyes. 

They grabbed the girl gruffly by the collar and turned her to face them. 

“Well you’re a smart girl aren’t you?” they sneered. 

The girl struggled against them. 

“Let me go!” she cried. 

“Oh you’re not going anywhere” they stated. 

They dragged the girl by her collar as she struggled and hollered. 

They returned to the spacious room where the other children were held. 

Izumi’s face dropped when they entered with Lin. 

Bumi sat up and shook his fist. Yue looked crushed.

“Apparently you children think you can outsmart me” they scolded as they stuffed Lin back into her cage. “You are not smarter than me!” 

They shook Lin’s cage. Sending the girl swinging through the air. 

“You need to be punished” they scowled. 

Lin’s eyes widened.

They smirked from behind their mask. 

Pacing around the young Earthbenders cage. 

Quickly dipping away from her cage, they marched towards Yue’s cage. Unlocking it and roughly pulling the young girl out. 

“No!” Lin breathed. 

“Oh yes” they retorted. “This is the only way to learn” 

They dragged Yue out of the room and down their dark hallway. 

All the other children could hear from the hall were Yue’s screams and sobs.

Lin huddled in the corner, covered her eyes. 

Squeezing her eyes shut wishing it all away. 

Sokka burst through the doors. Toph and Zuko were in the middle of briefing the police force on the search. All turning to face him. 

“Yue got hurt!” Sokka cried. Rushing in, waving the letter around frantically. 

Zuko dismissed the guards subtlety. 

“Sokka, slow down” Toph sighed 

“Someone sent me this” Sokka said through ragged breaths “It’s written in blood, Zuko, her blood” 

Zuko opened the letter. He read it slowly, taking in every word. 

“Who would do that?” Zuko muttered. 

Sokka snatched the letter 

“Someone who kidnapped our children? Who’s doing anything about it? You’re all just standing around!” Sokka roared 

“Sokka, calm down!” Katara cried. Standing from her crouched position comforting Aang. 

“No, Katara, I won’t, because while we’re all here sitting on our butts, my daughter is out there somewhere, hurt and scared” Sokka cried. 

His outburst over, he finally allowed Suki to wrap her arms around him. 

The rest of the group sat in silence. Sokka was right. 

What were they going to do now?


	6. Saviours

Sokka and Suki didn’t speak for the rest of the day.

They both sat there, motionless, expressionless. Sokka with his arm around her waist, Suki with her arm over his shoulder. 

“Sir” a guard called from the door. 

Zuko looked up.

“We found the boy who delivered the message” the guard said. 

A scrawny boy was hassled into the room 

Zuko marched over to him 

“Who gave you the letter?” Zuko asked calmly. 

“I didn’t see them” the boy muttered 

Zuko sighed 

“What did they offer you?” Zuko asked 

The boy pursed his lips 

“They gave me 200 Yuans to deliver the letter to him” the boy said, pointing his finger at Sokka. 

Zuko nodded. 

“Okay, he doesn’t know anything. You can let him go now” Zuko sighed. 

Zuko paced around the room. 

“Please stop” Katara sighed 

Zuko glared at her. 

Sokka stood up abruptly and stormed out of the room. 

Suki sighed, slowly rising to her feet and following him out. 

Aang followed slowly, soon after Suki had left the room.

Katara sighed as the heavy doors thudded shut. 

“He’s not doing well is he?” Zuko asked 

Katara shook her head. 

The thought of whatever monster had his daughter weighed on Sokka. 

What did the letter mean. Was it a taunt? A clue? What did they mean when they said she ‘obeys’ them? Why did they do this? 

He couldn’t pay attention to Zuko’s useless speeches for a moment longer. So he left. 

“Sokka” Suki called, following him from the meeting 

Sokka stopped. Not brave enough to face her. 

“Where are you going?” She asked 

Sokka turned his head. His eyes meeting hers 

“I’m going to find Yue. I’m sick of doing nothing.”

He continued walking further away. 

Suki ran to reach him, catching his hand. 

“You can’t stop me” Sokka said definitively. 

“I’m not trying to” Suki sighed “I’m coming with you” 

Aang strolled through the courtyards of the vast palace. 

His head swimming in thoughts. His body wracked with guilt. 

He couldn’t dismiss the nagging responsibility of losing his son. He wasn’t there. He wasn’t there to protect his family. 

He could protect the world. Could protect the peace, but when it came to those closest to him. He was a failure, clearly. 

He sat on the edge of the fountain. The turtle ducks swimming peacefully in the pond across from him. 

He smiled weakly at how simple their world was. Just float and quack. 

From behind him he heard a frantic pattering of footsteps. He turned to see Miiko racing around the paths. 

“Uncle Aang!” Miiko cried when he saw him. 

Miiko sprinted over to him, paper in hand.

“Uncle Aang, they left!” Miiko cried 

Aang stared at him.

“Who left Miiko?” Aang asked 

“Koda and Kya and Tenzin and Su” Miiko huffed “They left me alone with Ave!” 

Aang chuckled. Hide and seek. 

“Where did they hide?” he asked 

Miiko looked confused 

“They’re not hiding, they went to find them” Miiko stated. Swaying impatiently on his heels. 

Aang’s face dropped 

“Find Bumi?” Aang asked. 

Miiko nodded. Handing Aang the crumpled paper. 

Aang’s eyes widened as he read the letter 

“Oh no” he murmured. 

Grabbing Miiko’s hand and marching off. 

Suyin was finally allowed to leave her mother when Aang arrived with Tenzin. 

It was awkward. Walking through to the gardens with Tenzin. Su wasn’t terribly close with him. Though she knew Lin had a something something for him, but Lin wasn’t here. 

Lin was missing, so was Bumi. So neither Tenzin nor Suyin were in the mood for talking. 

In the gardens, Kya lay in the shade of the tree. Miiko sleeping in her lap. Koda and Ave were sitting by the fountain, staring deeply into its rippling waters. 

Kya’s eyes lit up when she saw Tenzin. 

Gently lifting her sleeping cousin off her lap and racing to embrace her brother. 

Suyin smiled awkwardly. Stepping away from the pair to join the others at the fountain. 

The day passed agonisingly slowly. With mindless conversation and unenthused games. 

Kya lay sprawled on the soft grass. Eyes lost in the clouds. 

Tenzin sat awkwardly next to her.

“I miss Bumi” Kya muttered. 

Tenzin nodded 

“I know” 

“I miss Yue” Koda added. Collapsing roughly onto the floor beside them. 

“I miss Lin” Suyin sighed. Resting her chin on her fist as she leaned forward. 

Tenzin blushed softly at the mere mention of Lin. 

“We should do something” Tenzin muttered 

“Like what?” Koda asked

“Find them” Suyin gasped. Standing up swiftly. 

“Find them?” Kya laughed 

“Well, yeah” Tenzin mumbled “Let’s be real Kya, dads a mess. Mom is too busy focusing on him, Bumi can’t bend, he’s not going to be able to escape himself”

Tenzin sat up in his fit of passion. 

“Just because Bumi can’t bend-“ Koda began 

“Yeah I know” Tenzin scoffed. Waving his hands dismissively. 

“We could find them” Suyin said confidently 

“Then mom and dad will be happy again!” Koda cried. Bouncing to his feet. 

Kya side eyed them. 

“Are you guys serious?” 

Suyin nodded. 

“What makes you so sure we’ll find them?” Kya asked 

“We have to try” Koda said defiantly 

Kya thought about it for a moment. 

“Okay, but we’re not bringing Miiko and Ave, they’re to young” She said 

“Yes!” the other three cried in unison. 

“Let’s go save our siblings!” Koda cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who hoo. I almost didn’t post this today, my head is poounding. but i pulled through and ended up really liking this chapter and hope you do to. as always i hope you enjoyed and am so thrilled for all the love! thank you all!


	7. Little Victories

Toph sat alone in her chambers. Her face drained of all emotions, all thoughts. 

The door opened slowly. Zuko poked his head around the edge of it. 

“Can we talk?” Zuko asked 

“I suppose” Toph mumbled. 

Zuko paced across the room. He sat down on the end of the bed next to her. 

“I know how you feel” Zuko breathed. After a moment of silence. 

Toph remained silent.

“You think it’s your fault, because you weren’t there on time.” Zuko continued 

Toph bit her lip and nodded. 

“You have to know it’s not your fault” Zuko said. 

Turning and facing her side, comfortingly placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Toph brushed him off. 

“That’s not true and you know it.” Toph said coldly. 

Zuko was taken aback. 

“She called to me. She was there. I heard her scream” Toph said. 

Zuko bit his lip. 

“I did to” Zuko sighed. 

Toph turned to him. A tear softly streaming down her cheek. 

“Am I a failure?” Toph whispered brokenly. 

Zuko’s eyes softened. Casting his eyes to the floor. 

When suddenly there was a panicked knock at the the door. 

“Lord Zuko!” a voice called from outside. 

“Enter” Zuko said, feigning confidence. 

The guard cracked open the door. 

“Lord Zuko, I’m afraid I have some bad news” the guard said. Gripping the back of his neck. 

“And what is that?” Zuko sighed. As if this whole situation could get much worse. 

“Chief Beifong, your daughter, along with the other children have run off in search of the missing children” The guard informed. 

Toph’s head snapped up from the floor 

“What?!” She shrieked. Rising promptly to her feet. 

“I’m afraid that’s not all.” The guard sighed 

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. Desperately trying to comprehend the whole unravelling situation 

“Sokka and Suki also left, shorty after leaving the meeting, there’s no trace of them.” the guard said. Hating to be the bearer of bad news. 

“Unbelievable” Zuko groaned, standing up. 

“The Avatar and Master Katara are already waiting for you along with the Fire Lady” The guard informed, bowing out of the room. 

Thankful that the interaction was over. 

“How did they leave?” Toph’s cried. Furiously pacing around the room. 

“Appa” Aang scowled “Tenzin toke Appa” 

“Why would they do that?” Katara cried in shock.

“Because Sokka was right. We’re doing nothing” Toph huffed. 

“What are we supposed to do?” Aang asked 

“Do what the kids and Sokka did, actually go out and start looking. Toph is right. We’re not going to find them if we keep sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves!” Katara explained. Standing triumphantly to her feet. 

Mai followed Katara. 

“I agree.” she said as she rose elegantly from the floor. 

Zuko and Aang both eyed their respective wives.

Then each other 

“I agree” Aang said. 

“Then it’s settled” Zuko said. “We leave as soon as possible” 

The team nodded. And for the first time in days. A soft smirk emerged on Toph’s face. 

Koda sighed heavily as he rolled in Appa’s saddle.

“Are we there yet?” Koda groaned 

Tenzin gripped the reigns harder. 

“No” Tenzin gritted. 

Koda sighed, rolling awkwardly on his back. Searching for the most comfortable position.

Suyin watched fascinated at the passing landscapes. 

“What exactly are we looking for?” she asked. 

“Anything” Kya said matter of factly. 

“Like that?” Koda said. Pointing sharply into the mass of forests.

The four simultaneously peered over the edge of the bison. 

Buried in the trees, was an object that could only be described as a block. A block of metal, gleaming in the dim sun. 

“Something like that, yeah. I guess” Tenzin mused. 

Yue was gone for most of the day. After a while her crying stopped. 

The silence was worse. 

Lin was quiet. Slowly rocking back and forth in her cell. Anything to distract herself from the horrors she had just put Yue through. 

Then she appeared.

Bumi’s face lit up when he saw her. 

Free. 

They were nowhere to be seen. 

“Yue!” Bumi cried “You’re okay! You’re out” 

Her emotionless face shifted. She glared at Bumi. 

They suddenly appeared behind her. 

“Funny isn’t it” they sighed “How fragile the young mind is. How easily it can be moulded into any shape.” 

“What did you do to her?” Lin sneered 

They cackled

“The ways of the Dai Li are something I studied thoroughly. Let’s just say, I know my way around the mind” They explained. Powerfully strutting around the young girl, who’s mind they had just toyed with.

“You’re a monster” Izumi sneered. 

They chuckled 

“No, no I am not” They said confidently. “You’ll find out who the monsters are soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dudes, it’s freaking cold. as always hope you all enjoy reading it and thank you so much for reading!!!!


	8. Whispers In The Woods

Tenzin followed by Kya, Suyin and Koda crept around the outside of the block. 

“It looked smaller from Appa” Suyin gulped 

Tenzin shushed her. 

“Do you hear that?” Tenzin asked 

“The badger frog?” Kya chuckled

Tenzin shushed her harshly 

“No” he scowled 

A large cry suddenly erupted from the block 

“I’m talking about that” Tenzin uttered. Turning to face the group. His eyes widened. 

Sokka shot his hand up 

“What was that” he whispered 

Suki rolled her eyes. 

“Probably nothing” she sighed. Pressing on ahead of him. 

“It sounds like growling” Sokka mused. 

Suki stopped. Her eyes darted around the cage of trees.

“You’re right” she muttered

Sokka raised his eyebrow 

“I know” 

“It’s coming from the clearing” Suki hushed.   
Sokka nodded following her lead. 

Suki slowly peels back the branches to reveal a familiar face. 

“It’s Appa!” Sokka cried. Running over and launching himself into the bison’s side. 

“Why is Appa here?” Suki asked. Climbing up to reach his saddle. 

“Aang probably followed us” Sokka scoffed.

“I don’t think so” Suki shuddered. 

“What’s wrong?” Sokka asked. Joining Suki in Appa’s saddle. 

“This is Koda’s top” Suki gasped. 

Sokka shook his head. 

“No, he probably was just playing and left it there” Sokka reassured. 

Appa groaned at this. 

“I don’t think so” Suki muttered. She turned to face Sokka. 

“I think the kids went to look for the others” Suki stated. 

“That means” Sokka began. Desperately trying to take it in 

“It means they’re here and they’re in danger” 

The balloon slipped through the clouds effortlessly.

Katara kept an eagle eye on the ground. Looking for anything of interest below. 

“See anything yet?” Aang asked 

Katara shook her head. 

Suyin metal bended the block open. The kids peered into the black abyss that awaited them. 

Tenzin shuddered 

“After you” Kya taunted lightly

Tenzin gulped and toke the first step down the stairs. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” 

The four children practically leapt out of their skin. 

Turning hesitantly to view who had just spoken to them. 

“Dad! Mom!” Koda cried

Tenzin sighed in relief. Turning to face his aunt and uncle. 

“What are you kids doing here?” Suki asked as Koda ran into her arms. 

“We’re rescuing our siblings” Suyin stated. 

“So are we” Sokka smirked “Well not our siblings but the same people you plan on rescuing” 

“I mean what are you doing alone?” Suki sighed. 

“We were sick of doing nothing” Kya breathed.

Suki and Sokka exchanged a glance 

“So were we” Sokka sighed. 

Suddenly, a cry louder than before burst from the block. 

The kids all jumped. Racing behind Sokka and Suki. 

“What on Earth could be down there?” Suki asked 

“Guess we’re about to find out” Sokka gulped. 

Unsheathing his sword. He toke a step towards the block and led the group down into the darkness.

The remaining adults touched down in a peculiar forest at the edge of the fire nation. 

“We learned about this forest in school” Mai uttered “Legend says lost children come here, orphans, street rats they come here for comfort and never return.” 

Toph stood from her crouched position. 

“I fear the legends might be true. There are vast tunnels and openings all over this wood. And we’re not alone either” 

Aang narrowed his eyes. 

“We have to keep on high alert then” Zuko nodded.

Leading the group deep into the ocean of trees. 

They paced in front of the children. A tentative hand to their chin. 

“Just a few more hours” they plotted “Then my plan will be complete” 

Bumi rolled his eyes 

“What exactly is your plan? If you don’t mind me asking?” Bumi sighed 

“None of your business” They snapped 

“If we at least knew our fate.” Izumi spoke up “I mean. It’s not like anyone’s coming to rescue us” 

She sighed. A hint of hopelessness weighing on her tone. 

They raised an eyebrow. 

“If you must know. I’ve been building my army for years.” They began “Since the end of the war, long before you were born” 

Izumi’s eyes widened 

“Kemurikage?” she whispered 

“No, they’re a myth. I’m all to real” they grinned

“My father told me of the time my aunt posed as them, were you working with her then?” Izumi asked 

They gripped the doorframe. 

“I will never be apart of any scheme involving any of your parents or your relatives” they sneered through ragged breath “You’re all scum” 

Lin looked up at them 

“Who are you?” she asked coldly. 

They smirked 

“It’s a surprise” They gritted “A surprise for your lovely fathers” 

They pointed to Izumi and Bumi 

“A very, very big surprise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey vibe with this chapter. Sorry it’s so short but things are heating up and I wanna set it up properly. Thank you so so much for ready and as always, enjoy!!


	9. Labyrinth

Sokka led the small group down the dark tunnel.   
Constantly stopping and restarting at every slight noise. 

Every drip of a leaky pipe, every creak of an odd floorboard. Any and every noise set of instant fear. 

“How long is this tunnel?” Kya remarked 

“Seems endless” Suyin gulped. 

They continued on for a moment. Before Sokka walked smack bang into the wall. 

“Dead end?”’Suki theorised. Overtaking Sokka, who had fallen back to moan about his nose. 

Suki swiftly ran her hands around the wall. To her surprise her hand soon met a handle 

“It’s a door!” she muttered. Pulling aggressively at the handle until it budged open. 

When the door was opened. A gleaming light pierced through the crack that appeared. 

“Do we go in?” Sokka asked. 

Suki shrugged. Pushing open the door fully. 

Beyond the door there was a long corridor, pure titanium.

“What is this place?” Suki gasped as she stepped through the doorway. 

“It’s a prison” Sokka gulped “It’s inescapable” 

“They must be here” Tenzin stated. 

Aang, Katara, Zuko, Mai and Toph made their way through the woods. 

All five were silent. Scared that any noise would reveal their position to the lurking forces. 

A soft rustling in the trees above caused Katara to look up. 

She stopped. Her eyes darting around. 

“What’s wrong?” Aang whispered 

“There’s someone in the trees” Katara stated. 

“Are you sure?” Zuko asked. 

“I’m certain” Katara gulped 

All the adults stopped. 

A figure in a maroon cloak stepped out of the trees. 

“Good” they grinned “The gang’s all here” 

“Who are you?” Zuko asked 

They chuckled 

“The only person keeping your children alive right now” 

Katara’s eyes narrowed.

“Where are they?” She sneered. 

They smiled. 

“That is for me to know and you  
to find out” They retorted 

“Enough with your games and tell us where they are” Zuko roared. Lighting his hand. 

“Easy now” they chuckled. 

“Stop your chatter!” Toph growled. Pointing her finger at them. 

“Well I must say. I’m not very impressed” They yawned. 

“Where is my son?” Aang said coldly. 

“Finders keepers” they snorted. Before sinking back into the cloak of trees.

Zuko lashed after them, swords thrashing. 

“Come back here!” Zuko cried. “Come back here and face us!” 

Bumi kicked impatiently at his cell. 

“Grr, come on cage. Bust!” he grunted. 

“It’s no use, Bumi” Izumi groaned. 

“You don’t know that!” Bumi mocked. 

Lin scoffed 

“You’ve been at this for hours.” She groaned “It’s obviously not going to work” 

“It’s worth trying!” Bumi grunted.

“Bumi please” Izumi sighed. 

Bumi huffed defeatedly. Falling back into a lying position in his cage. 

“Is it hopeless” Bumi asked after a moment.

Lin felt tears pricking her eyes. 

“Maybe” Izumi trembled. 

Toph paused. Her head cocked slightly, like she was listening. 

“Toph?” Katara asked 

“There’s a large structure in the clearing beyond those trees” Toph informed. Pointing to beyond Zuko at the front of the group. 

She crouched to the floor. 

“There’s people underground” she said chillingly.

The group shared hopeful glances.

“How many?” Zuko asked 

“Eleven” Toph exclaimed 

Aang raised an eyebrow.

“That’s odd” Mai remarked. 

“Sure is” Zuko mused. 

They made there way down the familiar dark tunnel. A confident skip in their step. Their plan was in full swing. So close to fruition, they could taste it. 

As they reached the end of the tunnel. They noticed the open door. Their mood soured. 

They stepped into their lair. Breathing in its familiar scent. 

“Who’s there?” they called. Their voice booming and bouncing off of every corner in and out of sight. 

They sighed 

They had at first thought nothing of it. The Avatar and his group will be there soon. No time for surprises.

Lucky they were the only one who knew they’re way around. 

Ah the upper hand. The high ground. As long as they had that the plan would succeed. 

“What exactly are we looking for?” Kya asked. 

“Anything” Sokka sighed. 

“We could be here for days” Tenzin grumbled. 

“It’s like a giant metal maze” Koda muttered in awe. 

“Maybe we should split up?” Suyin suggested 

Sokka nodded. Suki glanced at him uncertainly. 

“We can cover more ground, and then if one group gets captured the other will still be free” Sokka reassured 

Suki nodded. 

“Okay, Kya and Koda go with Suki, Tenzin and Suyin you come with me” Sokka instructed. 

The kids nodded, seemingly happy with the arrangement. 

Sokka pulled Koda in for a quick hug. Standing to face Suki. 

Sokka wrapped his arms around her waist. They shared a brief passionate kiss. 

“I’ll see you soon” He smiled. 

She nodded 

“I love you” he whispered 

“I love you too” she sighed softly. 

The group diverged. Splitting off into separate sections of the unimaginably large structure. 

Deeper and deeper into the twisting metal labyrinth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m swinging either way when it comes to this chapter honestly. it’s really just set up. I’m really sorry for posting late! thank you so so so much for reading, I really hope you’re enjoying it. thank you!!


	10. Calamity

“There it is” Zuko gasped. 

There beyond the trees was a large metal block. 

“What even is that?” Katara asked 

“That’s our way in” Toph grinned. Leading the group towards the block. 

“Well that’s definitely not a trap” Mai snarked. 

“I don’t see any other ways in.” Toph shrugged, stepping into the ‘trap’ 

Toph made her way down the steps. 

“Well? Are you coming” She jeered. 

Zuko sighed. Following her into the tunnel. 

Mai groaned uneasily and followed Zuko down into the darkness. 

Katara was next to venture down. 

“Aang, cmon” Katara beckoned. 

“If this really is a trap. Then what do we do?” Aang asked. His eyes on the floor. 

“We fight our way out. We don’t give up” Katara reassured. 

“What if we can’t fight our way out of this one?”  
Aang sighed. His eyes meeting Katara’s. 

Katara sighed softly. 

“We have to try” she said defiantly. 

Aang nodded. 

“Now, come on” Katara smiled. Extending her hand out towards Aang. 

Aang toke her hand in his and smiled. 

Then Katara led him into the darkness. 

The faint glimmer of Zuko’s fire led the way of the seeing. With Toph zooming ahead of everyone else.

“Hurry up! I found a door” Toph cried. 

The gang picked up the pace. Racing down the tunnel to meet Toph. 

“It’s metal. But I can’t bend it” Toph said. A puzzled look on her face. 

“Just kick it” Zuko shrugged. Stepping forward and slamming his foot into the door. 

The door blew off its hinges and clattered to the floor. 

“That works” Katara shrugged. 

“Woah” Aang gasped. 

“What on Earth?” Zuko uttered. 

Toph was the first to step into the prison. Immediately hopping right back out. 

“What’s wrong?” Zuko asked 

“Argh. I can’t see in there” Toph gasped. 

“But it’s metal?” Katara spluttered. 

“Must be metal metal. There’s no Earth in there. I can’t see and I can’t bend” Toph replied. 

“Someone’s expecting us” Aang gulped. 

“Yeah. I think that’s the verdict” Zuko quaked. 

“Keep your guard up. Toph stay close” Katara instructed. Stepping into the long bright hallway. 

“How big is this place?” Mai pondered. 

“Could span the area of the whole forest” Aang whispered. 

“The person who built this place obviously knew what they were doing” Zuko commented. 

“We’re dealing with someone smart.” Katara added.

Toph hesitantly stepped into the hallway.

“I hate this” she groaned. As Zuko led her down the hall with the rest of the group. 

Sokka, Tenzin and Suyin walked silently down their seventh hallway. 

“This looks exactly like the last one” Suyin groaned. 

“We have to check everywhere” Sokka sighed. 

“By eliminating all the possibilities you draw closer to the captives” A voice called from above. 

The three paused. 

Sokka drew his sword. 

“Welcome, Councilman” the voice taunted.

“Who are you?” Sokka asked. 

Suyin and Tenzin clung to his side. Eyes darting around at the voice. 

“Where is it coming from?” Tenzin asked 

Suyin shrugged. 

“That is none of your concern” the voice sniggered. 

“Actually I think it is!” Sokka barked “Where is my daughter?” 

The voice laughed. 

“Which one?” 

Sokka’s eyes widened 

“Oh councilman how could you be so naive?” the voice taunted 

“I don’t have time for this!” Sokka roared. 

“You’ll make the time. Because I have something you don’t.” they said coldly. 

“Show yourself!” Sokka yelled. 

“In due time Councilman. We’ll see each other soon” they scowled. 

Sokka’s sword clattered harshly on the floor. His face morphed. Filled with rage. 

Suyin and Tenzin locked eyes. 

“It’s okay Uncle” Tenzin comforted. “They’re just trying to trick you. Ave and Miiko are safe. They’re at the palace. And we’ll find Yue and Bumi and Lin and Izumi” 

“We better get moving then” Sokka mumbled distantly 

Suki led Koda and Kya into a large room. A break from the endless halls. 

“What is this place?” Kya cried. 

Suki shook her head. 

“It’s a prison” she sighed.

Koda gripped Suki’s top tighter at this. 

“They must be here then” Kya reassured. 

Suki nodded. 

“This place is really big for just four prisoners?” Koda pointed out. 

“Marvellous, isn’t it?” a voice boomed. 

Kya scrambled to Suki’s side. 

“This place?” the voice continued. 

From the other side of the room, a figure appeared. 

The group remained silent. 

“I found it, y’know” they reminisced “Built it myself. Toke me years, but it’s definitely worth it now” 

“What do you want?” Suki asked 

“Nothing yet, not from you anyway” they sighed, disheartened. 

“Where’s Bumi?” Kya spoke up 

“He’s fine” they spat. “They’re all fine, well most of them” 

They looked up at the group. 

“What do you mean most of them?” Koda cried. “What did you do?”

They cackled 

“My my you’ve got spirit for such a young boy” They praised. 

Suki glared at them. 

“Where are the kids?” She asked 

“Right through here actually” they laughed “Isn’t that funny?” 

Koda looked at them bemusedly. 

“You’re trapped now” they grinned. 

“Yue, remember that time, at Gran Grans party the time when we tricked Tenzin?” Bumi recounted 

Yue stared at him blankly. 

“It’s not gonna work Bumi” Lin sighed. 

“No, she’s in there somewhere” Bumi scolded. 

“He’s right, she is” Izumi added. “I read about the Dai Li’s brainwashing at school. It wasn’t fully effective and could be reversed by rejogging, something” 

Bumi stared at her. 

“Rejogging what?” Bumi asked 

Izumi shrugged 

“I though you were supposed to be the smart one!” Bumi cried. 

“I can’t remember! We learned about that the day my uncle died!” Izumi whined defensively. 

“Well, that’s great” Bumi mumbled. 

They threw open the door. Walking through. They wrung their hands together. 

They sighed blissfully 

“Ah, children” they greeted. “You’re parents have all finally arrived!” 

Lin cocked an eyebrow 

“And that’s a good thing for you how?” she asked 

They tutted. 

“You clearly don’t see the big picture” they sighed. 

Izumi rolled her eyes. 

“Tied of me young princess?” they goaded. 

“A little” Izumi said blatantly. 

“Pity.” they sighed “I’ve grown to care for you” 

“Don’t lie to yourself” Bumi scoffed. 

They glared at him. 

“You don’t care about us. You care about your big secret plan and the part we play in it” Bumi scolded. 

They placed a hand on their chest 

“My, my. I never knew you thought of me that way!” they cried.

“I suppose I must teach you a lesson” they added coldly. 

“Do your worst” Bumi taunted.

They pursed their lips. 

Briskly unlocking Bumi’s cage and dragging him out. 

“I’m not afraid of you!” Bumi cried. A he wrestled against their grip. “You can’t keep us here forever!”

They threw him against the wall 

“I can do whatever I want. I am in charge. I have the power. I am the boss!” They roared. 

“What are you planning? What do you want?” Bumi yelled back.

“My ideals are to complex for your ignorance, for everyone’s ignorance. You’re just a child, what do you know?” They threatened 

“You know nothing, you are naive and foolish. You believe what you are told because you do not know. You do what you’re told because you do not know. The world is not free. You are not free. The only people who are free are the people who make the rules.” 

Bumi’s eyes widened 

“The people who ensure others are not free are the only ones who are free. Your father is free. Her father did free” they rambled. 

Shooting a finger towards Izumi. 

“Her mother is free.” they roared, pointing accusatorially at Lin “All of your parents are free and what am I? I’m trapped” 

They breathed heavily. Glancing around rabidly. 

“And now, so are you” they grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie, i love this chapter! thank you for your continued support! thank you for reading and the whole shubang! hope ye enjoy!!


	11. Turntables

The group of weary adults wandered through the meandering hallways. As light drained from the prison. 

Zuko held his hand in front. Lighting the way. 

Hallway after hallway was searched. Nothing.

“We’ve been walking for hours” Toph grumbled. 

“I feel like we’ve been her before” Aang wondered out loud. 

“That’s probably because everywhere looks exactly the same!” Katara huffed. 

“Maybe we should stop for a while?” Zuko suggested. 

“But we’re so close. I can feel it!” Katara cried 

“If we’re close to the kids, we’re close to whoever the kidnapper is” Zuko grimaced “We’re going to need all our energy to take them down” 

Katara nodded 

“Okay. Maybe you’re right” She sighed. 

The group settled in one of the identical hallways for the nights rest. 

Sokka wandered aimlessly around the matching hallways. Tenzin and Suyin following distantly.

“Damnit” Sokka grunted as the group reached the next dead end. 

“It’s a maze” Tenzin muttered. 

“It’s endless!” Suyin cried. Collapsing onto her calves. 

Sokka marched back down past them. 

Tenzin sighed. Following him out. 

“Yknow I’ve noticed something” Suyin stated. Tumbling to her feet. 

Tenzin raised and eyebrow.

“None of these hallways have doors. Sure the halls are long enough that you can’t tell where they go, but, there are no doors, anywhere” Suyin explained

“And this helps us how?” Tenzin asked. Cocking his brow a notch higher. 

Suyin shrugged 

“If this freak really wants to keep us out they’d probably have a door up” 

The kidnapper shoved Bumi down their hall. Into a shallow room. 

Nothing but a chair and what looked like a track system inside. 

They roughly pushed Bumi into the chair. Strapping him down tightly. 

“What are you gonna do?” Bumi asked 

They remained silent. Fiddling with knobs and levers. 

They turned towards Bumi. Approaching him with a makeshift helmet. The helmet had wires and tubes jutting out of its shell. 

Bumi gulped

“I found your sister” they chatted. Fiddling with the adjustments of the helmet. 

“What?” Bumi spluttered 

“Yes. She was rather afraid, I must admit. Had the same look on her face as you do right now” they said casually. 

“What did you do to her?” Bumi scowled coldly. 

“Same thing I’m about to do to you” they grinned. Cheerily. 

Bumi furrowed his brow as he struggled against his restraints. 

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt” they comforted. 

They flicked a switch. From the heart of the room an engine whirred and a light began spinning around the tracks. 

“Your family abandoned you. I cared for you. Yarun is your saviour. You must do anything to set him free” They repeated endlessly. 

Bumi sat there eyes wide and tranquil. Following the light and echoing the words. 

After another hour the kidnapper returned with Bumi. 

“Not again” Lin muttered. When a drained Bumi obediently stood alongside Yue. 

They grinned, satisfied. 

“Why are you doing this?” Izumi asked 

They sighed. 

“Freedom” they stated. “You see. When you’re father became Firelord? Everything changed. Maybe some benefited, but me. Well, I lost everything” 

Lin shook her head 

“My entire world. Fell apart. All because of, all, of your parents” they scoffed 

“I’m sorry that happened to you” Izumi mumbled 

“Don’t pity me” they sneered “I don’t want it. I don’t need it. Because right now. Every, single piece of my plan is falling into place!” 

Izumi sighed 

“Are you going to kill us?” Izumi quaked 

Their head snapped up at her 

“Of course not. It’s your parents I care for not you” they explained 

“Then why did you brainwash them?” Lin cried. Pointing sadly to Yue and Bumi. 

“I’m only one person” they sang “I need, protection” 

Lin scoffed 

“But Bumi and Yue aren’t benders?” Lin said. Baffled 

“You’re more naive than you appear. You don’t need to be a bender to have value to me. I’m not a bender. And yet I’ve bested everyone in the building. Including the Avatar” they stated calmly. 

Lin smirked. 

‘Sure you have’ Lin thought 

“But they cant fight?” Izumi asked. Equally baffled.

“They don’t need to” they sneered 

Izumi and Lin shared a confused look.

“What do you mean?” Izumi trembled.

“They just need to stand in the way” they declared.

“That’s cruel” Lin scolded. 

They sniggered 

“And the sky’s blue”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve realised, throughout the course of writing this, that i literally strugglllee to write from the adults perspective and i don’t know why. anyway. thank you all so so so much for reading, even if the writing quality is lacklustre i appreciate it! so thank you and i hope you enjoy it despite the lesser writing skills!


	12. Congregation

As the group of adults slept. The kidnapper crept around their lair. 

Swiftly adjusting and fidgeting with different tools.   
Transferring objects all around. All without making a sound. 

They gathered all this equipment in the central room where only two captured remained. Both were also asleep.

The trio of Sokka, Tenzin and Suyin continued through the night. 

Desperate to make some process. They couldn’t see a thing. Stumbling around the trap was less than fun. 

“I’m tired” Suyin moaned 

“Me too” Tenzin agreed 

Sokka ignored them 

“Sokka” Tenzin sighed. 

Sokka raised a finger. The children were silenced.   
From afar came the sound of scraping metal and muffled voices. 

Sokka turned to them. Raising his finger to his lips.

The trio crept down the hall. A dim light emerged from a large room on the groups  
right. 

A sudden patter of footsteps approached them.   
Sokka readied himself at the edge of the hallway, ready to strike. 

Once the figure was close enough Sokka grabbed the figure and pulled it back with him. 

A hand firmly grasping his prisoners mouth. 

Sokka peered over the prisoners head 

“Bumi!” Sokka whispered cheerily 

Bumi protested silently. Swinging his legs and arms wildly. 

“Oh, okay we gotta go” Sokka suggested. 

When another figure began speedily descending the hallway. 

Sokka, Tenzin, Suyin and newly Bumi raved down the halls. 

Suyin chuckled gleefully 

“We got him!” Tenzin panted. Once the group had sought refuge. 

Sokka nodded. Freezing once he heard a strong snore come from behind him. 

“Who is?-” Suyin began. 

A little flame sparked in the end of the hallway 

“Sokka?” Katara asked 

Sokka spun awkwardly to face her 

“Oh, hey Katara” Sokka greeted 

“How long have you been here?” Katara asked 

“Maybe a day? Less” Sokka answered 

“You found Bumi!” Aang cried. Sitting up lighting fast. 

“We did, well we sorta just ran into him” Suyin said excitedly. 

“Su?” Toph asked 

“Hi mom” Suyin said. Racing over to her mother and wrapping her arms around her. 

Aang toke Bumi from Sokka’s grip 

“Hey kid” Aang smiled. Tearing up slightly. 

Katara joined him. Grabbing Tenzin’s hand along the way. 

Bumi’s face remained stoic. 

“Bumi, are you okay?” Katara asked. Cupping his face in her hands 

Bumi smacked her hands away. 

Katara flinched 

“Bumi?!” She scolded 

“Leave me alone” Bumi muttered. 

The group exchanged horrified looks. 

“Bumi, what?” Aang began 

“You’re the enemy!” Bumi cried, backing away from him. 

“No, Bumi, we’re not” Katara comforted

“You abandoned me. You abandoned the world” Bumi recited. 

Growing increasingly flustered. He collapsed into a ball and curled up, chanting

“Yarun is my saviour. I must set him free. Yarun is my saviour. I must set him free” 

Aang’s face hardened. 

“It’s like he’s been” Sokka began 

“Brainwashed” Katara breathed. 

“If Bumi’s been brainwashed, we have to assume the others were as well” Zuko grimaced. 

The group sat huddled at the end of the hallway. Congregated. 

“Sokka, where’s Suki?” Toph asked 

Sokka sighed 

“We split up. She went with Kya and Koda” 

“The kidnapper must have gotten them” Katara sighed. Saying what everyone was thinking 

“Not necessarily” Mai offered “She and the kids still just be lost” 

“I’d almost rather she was brainwashed than lost”

Sokka muttered. 

“If that group is missing. Then we have to assume everyone who isn’t here right now. Is brainwashed and is under, uh, what’s their name. Yarun’s control” Toph stated. 

“That’s a lot of people” Suyin gulped 

“Sure is” Tenzin added. 

“So, how do we do this?” Katara asked 

“We need to get to Yarun without harming anyone else. No doubt they’ll use the brainwashed against us” Zuko theorised. 

“Maybe if we’re able to lure the brainwashed away, then we could get to Yarun” Sokka suggested. 

Toph nodded. 

“We’ll see how cocky this punk is without their little brainwashed army” Toph threatened. Cracking her knuckles and neck. 

“How do we lure the brainwashed out?” Mai asked 

“Good ole fashioned bait” Sokka planned “We’ll split into two groups. One group will get the brainwashed and the other will get Yarun or whatever the kidnappers name is. Once we have the kids and Suki and the kidnapper is down. We can skidaddle and leave this nightmare box.” 

The group muttered in agreement 

“That’s not all though” Tenzin said. Receiving an encouraging glance from Suyin. 

“When Uncle Sokka got Bumi, Su and I noticed something big.” Tenzin began 

“It looked and sounded like the kidnapper was moving stuff. Maybe building something. Using their minions to help them.” Suyin continued 

“It could be nothing” Tenzin sighed “But it also could be something” 

“Then we have to be ready” Zuko stated. 

The group stood to up. 

“Lets go get some kids and wives back” Sokka quipped 

“Time to whoop some kidnapper butt” Toph grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yknow what lads? the quality of this has just slowly deteriorated. but i’m determined to finish it. sorry about the really really bad quality but yknow what? i’m trying. EXTRA BIG THANK YOUS IN STORE. for the people who read this. ye have no idea how much i appreciate it. and although i kinda hate it i hope ye all semi enjoy it. i know it’s incredibly slow. but stick with me please, see this out to the end. sincere thank yous. THANK YOU!!!


	13. Finale

The team’s plan was clear and simple. Distract, then attack. 

Sokka toke Toph, Tenzin and Suyin around the perimeter of the largest room in the building. 

The room where the kidnapper had to be keeping their prisoners. 

Zuko led Mai, Katara and Aang around the opposite side. Attack from all angles. 

Millions of boxes were stacked protectively around the many cages hanging in the air. 

“A wall?” Aang questioned 

“Or are they hiding something?” Zuko sighed. 

“Hopefully it’s not a trap” Mai groaned. 

“We’ll have to find out” Katara huffed, tapping her fingers nervously on the floor where she lay. “C’mon Sokka, anytime now” 

From the opposite side of the room Sokka stepped into full view. 

“WELL WELL WELL” he cried 

Katara facepalmed. 

“Where the heck am I?” Sokka overacted. 

Sokka continued fooling around for the next few minutes. 

“Where are they?” Aang cried softly. 

Sokka peered in the groups general direction and shrugged. 

“You really are dumber than you look” a voice scowled from behind the group. 

Sending Aang a foot into the air. 

Zuko reacted quickly. Shooting a ball of fire at the figure. 

The figure reacted almost as quick. 

Bending the fire away from their face. 

“Welp, the kidnapper’s a bender” Sokka gulped. 

“And Zuko’s the distraction now!” Suyin cried, pushing past Sokka towards the towering boxes. 

Suyin barged through the boxes. Thankful they weren’t titanium. She could bend them. 

“Haha!” She cheered. 

She stopped, examining the clearing in front of her. 

“Suyin!” a familiar voice cried. 

Suyin turned to face it

“Lin!” she replied. Racing over to where her sister hung. 

Suyin kicked and punched at the cage to no avail 

“Huh” Suyin grunted “It’s made of wood” 

Suyin scratched her head 

“No way.” Lin sighed sarcastically, face palming softly. 

“Back up” Sokka said. Joining Suyin’s side and easily slashing through the wood with his sword. 

Lin hopped out of the cage and stretched 

“Feels good” Lin noted. 

“Izumi!” Sokka smiled. Racing to the Fire Princesses cage and slashing through that one as well 

Izumi stood on solid floor and sighed happily. 

“Hey girls?” Sokka asked “Where’s Yue?” 

Back with the others. Zuko did a fine job distracting the kidnapper. 

Fire flashed and danced. Roaring and tumbling the match was even. 

Until a small knife sliced through the air. Pinning the kidnappers sleeve to the wall. 

Mai shrugged. 

Jumping to her feet and throwing a dozen more. 

Katara jumped in. 

Bending ice around the daggers to further cement their hold. 

“It’s over” Zuko growled. “Give up” 

The kidnapper panted heavily. 

“Never” they sneered. 

The sound of fabric tearing filled the groups ears. 

As the kidnapper arm pulled free of its icy grip. A blast of fire was shot from their fist. A gust of air extinguished it. 

Aang rose from the ground. Launching into a full blown attack. 

Knocking the kidnapper with all the air he could muster. 

“Give up!” Aang threatened. 

The kidnapper ripped their other arm free. 

Shooting more fire in all directions. 

All four warriors on alert. Ducking and dodging fire. 

While also throwing everything the group had at the assailant. 

Sokka roamed through the halls. Coming down a dark centre hallway he gasped. 

A large machine unlike any he’d ever seen stood in the centre of the hall. 

“What is that?” he asked 

“We don’t know” Lin gulped 

“All we know is people come down this hall and come back change” Izumi shuddered 

“This is where they do their brainwashing!” Tenzin gasped

“Hey kids!” Toph cried, placing her hand on the machine “This is bendable” 

The three metal benders got to work dismantling the machine while Sokka and Tenzin continued their search for Yue. 

With three of the four elements, the Avatar and knives being thrown at them. One would think the kidnapper would be dead to rights. 

This was not completely true. 

Katara whipped water around their ankles and they shot a fire dagger at her. 

Immediately on the defence, Katara blocked it. 

Firing back and icicle which scratched their jaw. 

Aang blasted their face sideways and sliced them off of their feet. 

They quickly retaliated with a bomb of fire which Aang easily bended away. 

Mai threw knife free knife but all they had to do was whip it away with some bending. 

It was Zuko who knocked them down permanently.

Zuko came in with a levelling blow. Knocking the kidnapper to their back. 

The group quickly pinned them down. For good. 

The sounds of tearing metal ripped through the air. 

Toph gleefully shredded the unknown machine until it stopped whirring and shut down. 

She stopped placing her hands on her hips. 

“Ah!” She sighed “Good job girls” 

Lin and Suyin high fives each other. 

“Hey Sokka!” Toph called “Machine’s down” 

As she spoke, Sokka emerged from the dark hall, Yue in his arms. 

He was followed closely by Suki, Koda, Kya, Tenzin and Izumi. 

“That’s great Toph, now what even was it?” He asked. Crouching down to examine it. 

Toph shrugged 

“I can’t even see it” she stated. 

Zuko paced in front of the kidnapper. Who sat there smiling all the while. 

“Once again” Zuko huffed “Why?” 

The kidnapper shrugged, merely scoffing. 

“Cut it out!” Zuko roared. 

“What are you planning?” Katara asked 

“You mean were?” The kidnapper corrected “You seem to have successfully stopped me” 

“You’re damn right” Sokka added. 

The group interrogating the kidnapper turned to face him. 

“Izumi!” Mai cried. 

Izumi ran full speed into her parents embrace. 

“We were so worried” Zuko mumbled.   
Izumi nodded only squeezing her parents tighter. 

“I missed you” Izumi sighed. Tears brimming in her eyes. 

Toph sighed lightly, wrapping an arm around each of her daughters and squeezing them in tightly. 

“So why’d you do it?” Sokka asked. Taking a step towards the kidnapper. 

The kidnapper shrugged. 

“He’s been doing that a lot” Aang scowled. 

Sokka sighed dramatically. 

“Let’s just throw them in a cell” Toph moaned.

“Yeah.” Zuko agreed “Let’s just do that” 

“Wait” Aang called. Stepping in front of Zuko 

“What about Bumi?” he asked 

The kidnapper chuckled 

“The brainwashing? How do we reverse it?” Katara asked. 

The kidnapper continued laughing 

“That was a failure. My experimentations clearly didn’t work. As you can see with little Yue. The effects wear off” the kidnapper sneered coldly. 

“Great” Toph grumbled “Now let’s get out of here! This place is doing my head in!” 

The group laughed. 

“You” Zuko ordered. Grabbing the kidnapper “Show us the way out”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well folks, there you have it. the ending, pretty basic, pretty bad, pretty ended to easily. i seriously tried. might post a small little thing tomorrow then i’ll be out of your hair. Again, thank you all so so so much for reading, I really hope, that despite the bad quality writing you enjoyed the story? which also went downhill but if that doesn’t sum up everything i do i don’t know what does. Thank you all so so much, i really really hope you enjoyed it, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> hi, well this is my first fic i’ve ever really posted here and i’m really insecure about my writing but hopefully you’ll understand it enough to still enjoy it, thanks for reading it, hopefully i’ll finish it, thanks <3


End file.
